The CO
Background Not much is know about his past but in his childhood, his space colonie got attacked by space pirates. He was saved by the Chozos and the first being to get infused with Chozo blood. He is a veterant of the Wotan VII liberation war. After his best friend Ghor was mortally wounded, he was mentally chocked. He didn’t see the next blast coming and was mortally wounded too. He was recovered one week later because of his Chozo blood….Ghor wasn’t that lucky. He had to have almost all his body replaced by robotic parts, leaving only 6% of his original body. Now he is a high graded Galactic Federation commander. He made himself known by doing mission and training troopers said impossible to do. People who know him say that he never changes (literraly). Even if he hates most most of his troopers, he still finds them useful. Race He is a human. Abillity He have a greater agility than most humans. Quotes -"Why fight for my affection when you know I hated all of you!" -"Why me God why me?" -"You are all incapable of acomplishing the simplest tasks!" The Crew Soldier Reviews: Glaer Erifd: Soldier is loyal, strong and confident, however these qualities are combined with a great stupidity. Knows awfully a lot of scary stories about Metroids and Space Pirates. Status: Alive Quotes: - Huuuueeeh? - CRUSH PUNY SPACE PIRATES SPINE! - Coooomandeer! Could you repeat that again? Wum Vol: Very fast and steady when needed, has a good eye. He’s clumsy the rest of the time. Enjoys killing alien bugs. Status: Alive Quotes: - I tripped…. again - You know what’s the difference between an eagle and me? An eagle has the sky…and I shoot it! - DIE YOU ALIEN FREAK…. BUG! Tony Kwah: Has a military mind that is well used. He is often rash. Thinks he’s the best at everything. Status: Alive Quotes: - ………….I have an idea! - You’re not bad; it’s just that I’m better! - We shall strike first! Bill Quitu: Not much is known about him. The only known info about him is that he a scary cat. Died of fear during his first mission. Status: Dead Quotes: - Weeree all going to diiiee! - HAAAAAALP! - MOOMMMY! Mechanic Reviews: Xian Oen: Good with his hands and very smart. Believes in the” force”, receive an occasional ”gentle” slap behind the head (He is still conscious afterward). Status: Alive Quotes: - The force is real! BELIEVE ME! - Oh…God…oh god, look at this mess! - No prob! Demolition Trooper Reviews: John Adam Fission: Demolition Trooper could easily rival with the soldier in brute force, he is smart, fast learning and knows the concept of Chozo and Space Pirate technology. Rating his craziness on 1 to 10, he would be 7.5. Status: Alive Quotes: - I’m not crazy, I’m just different! - You never saw a doorknob? - I’M GOING TO KIKIILLL YOU!!! Medic Review: Niap Rellik: He is a very nice person and help people pass through difficult moments. Don’t put a lie detector on his head. Status: Alive Quotes: - I’m a medic not a doctor, a doctor cure people. I just make them die more comfortably! - Keep that lie detector away from me! - You’re going to be just fine….. Cook Review: Billy Bob Jo (Tex): He is a f***ing weirdo who’s all BFF with John Adam. Has very limited cooking and fighting skills. Get mysteriously bruises over night. Status: Alive Quotes: - I hope ya like grilled steak, cause that’s about all I can do! - Can’t wait for the war to end! - I love Texas….YEEHAAAW!!! Message of X-Killer64 This is one of the characters of my futur fiction, I hope you liked him! edit See also Link edit External links External link http://metroidfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:X-Killer64 Retrieved from "http://metroidfanon.wikia.com/wiki/John_Adam_Fission" Category:Character